The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coprosma plant botanically known as Coprosma repens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Scarlett 2’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Cambridge, New Zealand in 2013. ‘Scarlett 2’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Coprosma ‘Scarlett O'Hara’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by tip cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Scarlett 2’ was first performed in 2013 in Cambridge, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.